


Medics in Times of War

by Rafriot



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Monstrous Regiment - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafriot/pseuds/Rafriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Monstrous Regiment, Maladict being reckless and Polly having to be Maladict's personal medic. No plot, just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medics in Times of War

Corporal Maladict is peculiar, in addition to being a vampire. And on top of his preference to assume a male identity, but the latter fact is not known to the public.

To the public, which includes the whole Borogravian army bar one, corporal Maladict is a charming and rather infamous vampire, which makes all the other men look up to him as a mastermind trouble seeker with bags and bags of style, a true leader of the underdogs.

It is also known that as a vampire, he possess a remarkable ability to not die, or to stay dead when down. Horrific wounds were survived when it would've fell normal humans, survived and bore through without losing consciousness. It took a lot of determination and gritted teeth, of course. But the leader of the underdogs had a reputation to uphold. He also had a quirk that he stubbornly maintained, in which he refuses all treatment by anybody besides a previously mentioned 'bar one', a blonde sergeant. In her absence, the corporal sat through all his injuries gallantly while gulping down coffee by the pot, a feat that only a vampire could achieve in such circumstances and even then in great difficulty. Besides waiting in the infirmary tent, he has also been known to wander around in pursuit of said sergeant, only accepting some linen so he can stop leaving trails of slippery blood. Part of the reason might be that he didn't want anybody to know his secret, but it is also true that he simply chose not to be treated by anyone else. It  _is_  rather inspiring, everyone agreed, in a rather perverse way.

To sergeant Perks, however, it was infuriating, but she secretly found it endearing in a small part of her mind that she always tried to ignore. After repeated incidents she chided Maladict for constantly being so reckless, until she realised that her reprimands wasn't working. She instead switched to giving cold glares, silent and less than gentle treatments. Maladict valiantly managed to refrain from groaning in pain throughout her various stages of ministering.

Eventually, the scars accumulated. The tenacious vampire had surprisingly kept from outright dusting ever since he joined the army, which is to achieve a state of temporary death as a cone of dust until revived again. This is noticed by the blonde human one day. She sighed softly before ruffling the vampire's hair affectionately (he protested, but not too strongly), and from then on resolved to be more tender towards her cheeky monkey.

She also relented to giving him a kiss and tucking him in, once she had made it perfectly clear to him that he is not allowed to purposely be less careful in battle from then on, and permission to dust is _absolutely not granted_.

His grin, outwardly conveying meek agreement, did not fool her for even one second. Besides, if the worst were to happen, he'd just have to find a nice jar or box to die into so the sergeant could finally make use of that little vial of blood she kept about her person, right? Sergeant Perks found it hard to suppress returning a smile. Nor was she able to resist returning the warm and happy embrace of arms around her, especially after his bold declaration that dusting is quite impossible, considering this corporal's heart is being kept safely with the sergeant and would therefore rule out the possibility of any wooden stake being able to harm him at all.


End file.
